Noël seul
by Kamome-hebi chan
Summary: Cette année encore, Protoman va passer les fêtes de fin d'années sans personne à ses côtés, mais il ne serait pas non plus oublié.


Notes de l'auteur: Joyeux Noël à tous le monde ^^

(quand il y a des grandes barres, on se focalise sur un autre personnage)

Disclaimer: Megaman appartient à Capcom.

* * *

Il fut un temps où il attendait Noël avec impatience, mais finalement, son premier Noël, il l'avait passé seul, son second aux côtés du Docteur Wily. Celui ci, il le passerai encore seul. Il détestait cette période, tout le ramenait à la famille, et lui, il n'en voulait pas. Une part de lui même lui hurlait de rentrer, de s'excuser, mais l'autre part le conservait à l'écart de cette dernière, « Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, tu n'es pas fait pour ça, tu ne mérites pas cette place, tu n'es qu'un prototype. ». Elle le rabaissait sans cesse, et pourtant, il l'écoutait.

Il se demandait encore qui avait pu avoir la stupide idée de mettre le magasin où il achetait ses E-tank dans le centre commercial, car qui disait centre commercial disait faux pères-Noëls, et le DNL 000 trouvait qu'il ressemblait bien trop au , et les voix se remettaient à hurler dès qu'il en voyait un, continuant leur éternel dispute, le mettant une fois de plus dans le doute. Tout ce qui le ramenait à sa famille, que ce soit une affiche du si célèbre Megaman où seulement l'évocation d'un des noms des Light, leur notoriété n'était plus à faire, ranimait le débat intérieur.

Il avait troqué son habituelle tenue de combat pour mettre quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se fondre dans la foule, pour une fois sa si chère écharpe jaune faisait preuve d'une réelle utilité. Certes, Protoman ne ressentait pas le froid, mais en été le bout de tissus faisait tâche. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il la gardait, après tout c'était un cadeau de son père, il aurait dû la jeter depuis longtemps. Non, elle lui rappelais le temps de paix qu'il avait connu, celui où il ne s'inquiétait pas, où il ne regrettait rien, celui où il était en paix avec lui même, et le seul enfant de Thomas. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il lui arrivais d'éprouver une terrible jalousie envers son frère et sa sœur, c'était peut être ce sentiment de haine qui l'avait rendu si manipulable, et dont c'était servit le docteur Wily.

Les parents observaient d'un air inquiet cet enfant solitaire qui se promenait seul en ce jour de fête et regardait d'un air mélancolique le faux-père Noël pour qui les enfants faisaient la queue. Le soir ils l'auraient oublié et seraient en train de regarder leurs enfants déchirer les paquets. Plusieurs vinrent lui demander s'il était perdu, ainsi, il le prenaient vraiment pour un humain, il répondait que non, que ses parents n'étaient pas loin en désignant une quelconque personne d'un coup de tête. Son sac rempli de E-tank, il repris la route en direction de sa maison improvisée et dut faire tout le centre commercial dans le sens inverse. Il fit un détour dans le parc pour admirer les milliers de guirlandes électriques qui avaient été installées dans l'espace verte ainsi que la pièce maîtresse du parc le sapin géant. C'était quelque chose de commun dans les grande villes, certes, mais celui ci avait la particularité d'avoir été conçu en bloc de glace, un travail colossal dont la durabilité dépendrait de la météo. Les guirlandes électriques qui le traversaient de part en part ne faisaient que le rendre plus beau. Mais cette œuvre ne serait qu'éphémère et partirait avec l'hiver.

Il ne passait jamais plus de quelques jours au même endroit, au risque de se faire remarquer par ceux qui habitaient non loin, il était un vagabond, un nomade, il ne quittait néanmoins jamais la ville. Il acceptait de tondre la pelouse de quelqu'un, promener le chien, laver les vitres, que des petits boulots qui ne nécessitaient pas de papier à signer, il voulait laisser le moins de trace de son passage, et pourtant, il restait dans cette ville.

Cette nuit, il logeait dans la petite pièce de compteurs électriques d'un des nombreux parc de Megacity, le seul nom de la ville l'irritait. Il imaginait son frère heureux, au chaud avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête, Roll à ses côté et Rush à ses pieds. Et lui, il était condamné a rester seul, sans cadeau, dans le froid et la nuit. Non ! Il ne devait pas l'envier, il avait toujours l'occasion de rentrer, mais il en était hors de question ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ce confort, pas besoin de toute cette affection ! Il se redressa et gonfla le torse pour se convaincre de ses arguments.

Une fois arrivé, il sorti les quelques outils dont il se servait pour verrouiller et déverrouiller la porte du petit local, un miaulement vint de derrière lui. Il sursauta puis se retourna pour reconnaître Tango, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? L'avait-il suivit ? Était-il envoyé par le docteur Light ? Ba, ce n'était qu'un chat après tout, il retourna à sa besogne.

* * *

Il était conscient qu'il ne devrait pas ça, et pourtant son inquiétude pour l'état de ses créations faisait qu'il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de la projection. Le vision de son fils aîné forcé de crocheter les portes pour trouver un endroit pour dormir lui fendit le cœur.

« A taaaaaable!

-J'arrive! »

Il coupa le projecteur et rejoignit ses enfants, il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Roll, encore moins le soir du réveillon.

* * *

La communication avait été coupée, Tango n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester ici, surtout quand une tonne de biscuits l'attendait à la maison, il devait se dépêcher avant que Rush ne gobe tout. Il se frotta entre les jambes de Protoman pour recevoir quelques caresses avant de repartir, laissant le jeune garçon une fois de plus seul.

A peine était-il entré qu'il allait se jeter sur les biscuits, où le chien s'était déjà affairé, alors que Rush demandait à remplir une seconde fois la gamelle, le chat s'en alla, il avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à aller réclamer pour sa petite mission d'espionnage.

* * *

Il se laissait glisser sur le mur jusqu'à finir assis, sa seule compagnie venait de s'en aller, il n'avait personne de qui recevoir des cadeaux où à en offrir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, le Dr Light lui manquait. Il repensa au sentiment de sécurité que la présence de son père lui procurait, alors qu'il savait très qu'en cas de danger ce serait la machine qui sauverait l'homme et rarement l'inverse. Sa volonté qui le poussait toujours à aider son frère dans ses éternelles batailles contre le Dr Wily. Plus le temps passait, plus la voix de son auto-flagellation et de sa haine se faisait faible, et plus celle lui indiquant de rentrer, de s'excuser devenait forte. Il connaissait très bien l'issue de cette bataille intérieure, et pourtant il ne faisait rien pour qu'elle se termine plus rapidement. Il souleva son pull pour brancher les câbles qui lui permettrait de se recharger, il se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de compteurs électriques, il ne pouvait difficilement espérer un meilleur endroit pour trouver de l'électricité sans se faire attraper. Les lumières clignotantes de la salle se firent floues, plus plus rien. Pendant sa recharge, il était désactivé, et à moins qu'il entende un bruit assez fort où qu'il reçoive un choc, il ne serai réactivé que lorsque sa batterie serait pleine, c'est-à-dire au petit matin.

* * *

« Hé ! Regardes un peu où tu mets les pieds, tu as failli le réveiller ! Chuchota Roll à l'intention de son frère qui avais manquer de peu de tomber en avant.

-Désolé, alors, je les pose où ?

-Ici. »

* * *

« RECHARGE : 100% »

La lumière revenait, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais il imaginait qu'il faisait déjà jour dehors. Il chercha l'interrupteur mais lorsqu'il se leva, son pied buta contre quelque chose. Il baissa sa tête et quelle fut sa stupéfaction quand il découvrit les paquets joliment emballés sur le sol. Mais il était méfiant et ne se réjouit pas tout de suite, il se pencha pour les secouer, les soupeser. Ils ne semblaient pas renfermer quelque chose de dangereux. L'excitation repris le dessus sur la méfiance et il déchira le papier du premier. Des vêtements, encore fallait-ils qu'ils soient à sa taille, enfin, ils étaient à son goût. Mais qui avait bien pu lui donner tout ça ? Il avait bien sa petite idée la dessus. Alors qu'il dépliait un pull, une enveloppe en chuta, il l'a ramassa et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de lire : « Pour Blues, de la part de ta famille. ». Un rictus tordis son visage, ils savaient très bien qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai prénom, ils l'avaient fait pour l'embêter. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en faisant bien attention à ne rien abîmer et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il y avait quelques billets et ce qui ressemblait à une lettre, il sortit le papier et le déplia, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Thomas :

 _Mon fils,_

 _Je sais très bien que tu ne seras pas avec nous pour célébrer Noël, alors je t'écris tout de même un mot pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu apprécieras nos cadeaux, sache que tu peux toujours rentrer à la maison. Peut importe le temps que cela te prendra, nous t'attendrons._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Thomas Light_

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, la voix de la haine se fit plus discrète, celle du pardon plus douce et envoûtante, il regarda avec une certaine nostalgie la fougues des lettres écrites à l'encre, une vraie écriture de scientifique. Il lut le reste.

 _Grand frère,_

 _Je sais pas pourquoi tu te refuse de pardonner papa, mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, j'espère que je me suis pas trompée en choisissant ton cadeau, je te connais à peine en réalité, alors j'ai choisi ce que j'aurais aimer recevoir, en espérant qu'on n'ai pas trop des goûts différents._

 _A notre prochaine rencontre,_

 _Rock Light_

Il se surpris à sourire après avoir lu cette lettre, lui aussi, il aimerai mieux connaître son frère, finalement.

 _Protoman,_

 _Ou si je peux t'appeler grand-frère, je ne sais pas si cela va t'énerver, enfin Rock le fait donc… Joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu aimes tes cadeaux._

 _Roll Light_

Il comprenait le fait qu'elle ne sache pas quoi dire, après tout, il n'avait eu que très peu d'interaction avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne combattait pas aux côtés de Rock, avait t-elle trop peur des combats, ne voulait-elle pas s'en mêler ? Ou bien alors, est ce que l'on l'en empêchait ?

Tout les noms signés, tous des Light, il savait très bien qu'il y avait encore un nom à ajouter à cette liste : _Blues Light_.

Il entreprit de déchirer le deuxième paquet, si le premier était grand et mou, le second était petit et rectangulaire. A peine avait-il déchirer le papier que les inscriptions sur la boite en carton ne laissaient pas de doute : une console portable. Elle semblait être un plutôt vieux modèle, mais elle fonctionnait avec des piles, il n'aurait pas le problème de devoir trouver un endroit pour la recharger. Il y avait aussi un lot de piles avec. Intérieurement, il sautait de joie, quel gamin ne le ferait pas ? Il avait déjà envie de l'allumer, mais il restait un paquet. Il associait déjà les vêtements à Roll et la console à Rock, cela collait bien à leurs caractères. Restait le dernier, serait-il donc du ? Avec un certaine appréhension cette fois, il se saisi du dernier et l'ouvrit avec précautions, il contenait un grand carton plat qu'il sortit complètement, un vinyle. Son père tenait toujours à écouter ses musiques avec un phonographe alors que c'était l'ère d'or des disques lasers, sûrement de la pure nostalgie. Il n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel vinyle, il s'agissait de la première musique qu'il avait fait écouter à son fils aîné. Il n'avait même pas d'appareil pour l'écouter, mais il comprenait bien le message caché derrière : _rentre à la maison._

Il ouvrit le vieux sac qu'il se traînait depuis des années maintenant pour y ranger ses affaires avant de se saisir de son carnet de note et d'un stylo. Il devait au moins leur écrire pour les remercier, c'était la moindre des politesses. Il ne fut pas facile pour lui de répondre, après de banals remerciements il conclut par :

 _Un jour peut être, je rentrerai._

Puis signa de son vrai nom et de son surnom, car oui, après tout, Protoman ne restait qu'un surnom. Pourquoi avoir mit les deux ? Peut être pour satisfaire ses deux voix même si l'une des deux se faisait mourante.

Il se téléporta à distance raisonnable du labo et mit son mot dans la boite au lettre, Tango le regardait, il lui sourit et le caressa un peu. C'était à son tour de lui fausser compagnie, il parti donc sans même jeter un regard, _pour m'avoir laisser tout seul hier soir_ , pensa t-il.

Il me mit à siffler sa mélodie si caractéristique sur le chemin du retour, il rentrerai à pied cette fois.

 _Je pense que je rentrerais bientôt._

La voix de la haine s'était tue.


End file.
